


But Something ‘bout You Makes Me Wanna Love You (Even When I Shouldn't)

by ettedab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Deceit, Drama, I have no words for Draco, I want to hug Harry and bash his head on the wall at the same time, Infidelity, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Linear Narrative, Politics here and there, Secrets, Tom is so wordy in this one, complicated relationship, implied soulmates, kinda dysfnctional relationship, mostly in Tom’s POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ettedab/pseuds/ettedab
Summary: Harry is soon bound to marry Draco Malfoy. But a secret could destroy everything he holds dear, including his heart.Tom shouldn’t have involved himself in the first place, should’ve been the better man and cut it off before it could tangle up and choke them in retaliation. But whatever this is makes him feel whole and alive, and he isn’t the type to give it all up, because he already did before, once.And Draco gets what he wants, and he is ready to pay the price.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	But Something ‘bout You Makes Me Wanna Love You (Even When I Shouldn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :) I've always been a drarry fan but lately I've discovered the wonder and beauty of the Tomarry fandom (oh, the angst guys, they're literally soulmates--Harry has a piece of Tom's soul in him, and what could be better than that????)
> 
> Title came from the song "Rescue" by Wndrlust ft. Austin Salter.
> 
> P.S. I'm a med student so updates may be irregular, but I'll definitely finish this stroy. I have so many ideas for this, after all <3

The first thing he notices is the ring on Harry’s finger.

It’s not a secret that Tom always has a thing for beauty, and people would foolishly use that to their advantage, mostly for whatever personal reason they seem to have, from gaining his approval to blatantly insinuating themselves to “warm his bed,'' so to speak. 

Not that any of them had any inkling as to who was in Tom’s bed just a week ago. 

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Where was he? Oh yes, the ring. Tom doesn’t find it in himself to lie; the ring is indeed worthy of anyone’s attention. The band of iridescent gold seems to glow from within as Harry takes the seat across him. Tom doesn’t acknowledge his presence at first; he’s oddly transfixed by the emerald stone set at the middle, with tiny gemstones surrounding it, forming a subtle but intricate pattern of a pair of silver snakes, one at each side. 

This isn’t the first time he sees it, though. But the last time he’d seen the ring, Harry isn’t wearing it yet, and something about seeing it right now feels different.  _ It’s real.  _

If Harry finds his staring rude and obtrusive, he doesn’t mention it. In fact, he’s remarkably silent that Tom decides to look up, and this time his eyes meet a blank stare. Tom just leans back on his seat, taking his time. If there’s one thing he’s proud of, it’s his patience. 

Sure enough, Harry is the first one to break the silence. “Hello, Riddle.” 

Tom doesn’t bother telling Harry that he sounds like he’d rehearsed his lines from a mediocre script just a few minutes before they meet up. He ignores it, just like the way he’d disregarded the front page of The Daily Prophet for the past several days. 

“So it’s back to formalities now? If my memory serves me right,” Tom lets the pause hung heavily between them before he continues, just to make Harry uncomfortable, “it isn’t my last name that you said the last time I saw you.” He sends a condescending smirk to emphasize the meaning of his words, if it’s still not clear enough for Harry. 

But Harry’s impassive demeanor doesn't waver. His expression doesn’t slip one bit as he says, “let’s end this.” 

Harry says it so abruptly and with a note of finality that Tom finds himself surprised. He isn’t by no means stupid; he had already anticipated for this to happen, had even planned out what he’ll say when the time comes. And yet here he is, still caught unaware by those words, still unprepared on the way it easily pierced right through him, as if he isn’t made of layers of skin and muscles and bones, as if he’s nothing but a heart that  _ feels _ . 

But of course nothing shows on his face. He knows because he sees the telltale twitch of Harry’s left eyebrow—it happens when he’s nervous and unsure of things. All this time, and Tom’s used to the little things by now. But Harry can’t seem to fully grasp the language of Tom’s silence, of Tom’s apparent lack of gestures. Sometimes he wonders if he’s put on too many masks that Harry can’t find it in himself to bother looking past all of those. If he comes off as too cold that Harry would just want to put a distance between themselves than—

He doesn’t want to think. Not at all. So he just does what he is best at—to lash out. “End what,  _ Harry _ ?” He mentions the name in the most indifferent tone he could muster, because if Harry hates one thing, it’s that Tom doesn’t  _ care _ (or so he thinks, Tom never found it in himself to correct that notion, and in a way he doesn’t want to, because some things are better left unsaid), “Is there something that I should know about  _ us _ ?” 

Harry flinches at that, and Tom wants to leer at him but decides to go for an impassive facade. It really shouldn’t matter, and Tom should probably go back to his office and- _ it shouldn't have hurt,  _ Tom thinks as a sort of numb haze fills his mind. __

_ Not like this.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Criticisms highly appreciated!! I won't bite! You could even suggest some scenes you'd want to see in the future :) Or how you'd like the story to turn out hehe I'm very open-minded :)


End file.
